


A Bid For Your Heart

by TeaAndKittens



Series: Tumblr Toaster Shakings [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Bachelor Auction, Fluff and Crack, M/M, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndKittens/pseuds/TeaAndKittens
Summary: Lance and Keith are two hotheaded cops that never get along.  But that doesn't stop them from working beautifully together or being attracted to each other.  When the police fundraiser comes around, Lance enters the bachelor auction and Keith ends up with the high bid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For various reasons, I am moving all my fanworks from tumblr - either here or twitter (@teaspacekittens if you wanna follow). That includes lots of things I wasn't considering "polished" enough to house here before.
> 
> So here, have this little not-fic thing I threw together just to get the demons out of my brain.

Lance and Keith are cops.  Lance is a hot-head and a bit of a loose cannon, always taking the high risk chances and only sometimes cashing in the reward.  His family was against him becoming a cop and so he always feels like he’s got to prove himself to them and everyone along the way that said he couldn’t do it wrong.  Which is why he views Keith as an eternal rival.

Keith is effortlessly good at being a cop.  He holds several department records including most cases solved in a month, and fastest closed case ever.  He always ends up with the highest clear-rate of any cop in the department.  Lance hates him for it and is always going to new and crazier heights to out-do him.

Keith thinks the whole thing is stupid.  He never wanted to get any attention from the other cops, he just wanted to be worthy of his father’s legacy.  Keith’s mother died in childbirth, so as a child it was always him and his super-cop dad.  He was at his father’s station so often he was basically an honorary department mascot.  He heard over and over again how he was going to grow up to be a great cop just like his old man.  And then his dad died on the job and Keith was alone with nothing but his father’s legacy to guide him to adulthood.  Now, on the few occasions when the cops that used to work with his dad would stop by the group home to visit him, they didn’t tell him to be like his dad; they told Keith to make him proud.  

So Keith tried.  But Lance made it hard.  At first he tried ignoring the other man, but Lance had a way of getting under his skin and pushing Keith to react.  They had a reputation around the station for butting heads and blowing up at each other.  And they were endlessly competitive.  But somehow, when it came to cases, any time they were paired up they managed to work together to solve it beautifully, even if they did bicker the whole time.

Things had sort of reached an uneasy stasis with them when the annual charity auction for the widows and orphans of fallen officers rolled around.  Someone has the bright idea to do a bachelor auction, where bidders can win a date with single members of the force, to raise money.  Lance of course volunteers because he’s sure he’s a stud and brags that he’ll bring in the highest overall bid.

The night of the auction, Keith goes intending to laugh at Lance.  But there’s nothing funny about the way he stands on stage and no one is bidding.  Keith can see the mortification and the self-doubt eating him alive beneath the brittle smile he’s wearing in that spotlight.  At first, Keith feels that squirmy second-hand embarrassment he always feels when someone else is uncomfortable.

And then he’s pissed.  Lance is a good dude and a great cop, even if he is annoying.  This should not be happening to him and he’s offended on his behalf.  The righteous indignation is to blame when he throws out a bid, a frankly ridiculous number, far too high for a first bid, and _much_ higher than any other winning bid for the night.  He’s instantly mortified for himself now, but it’s worth it for the look Lance gives him from the stage.

The crowd is stunned and even the auctioneer seems to need a minute to process before declaring Keith the winner, having placed the only bid.  Only now is it sinking in that Keith just _bought a date_  with Lance, the guy he argues with every day and dreams about licking in inappropriate places every night.  It’s possible he may not have thought this through.

He tries to reassure Lance that they don’t actually have to go on a date, that he just wanted to give the money to the charity and he bid on Lance so he didn’t have to hear him whine about not getting the highest bid, but lance isn’t having any of it.  He tells Keith he’s going to give him his money’s worth, he just needs a little time.

The truth is, Lance knows Keith bid on him out of pity, but he did him a solid and helped him save face.  It’s a bonding moment.  Making a good impression on the force is all he’s ever wanted and Keith helping him do that is worth putting all his previous petty jealousy aside.  He wants to give Keith something in return and this date is a great way to do it.  It doesn’t have to be weird or romantic.  He can just take a day to plan the perfect bro-date to say thanks.

Except, he doesn’t actually know a whole lot about Keith.  He’s not sure what the other officer would like and have fun doing.  So he starts watching and gathering data, hanging with him more and trying to gauge what he’s into. 

When he finally feels like he knows Keith well enough, he plans what he’s sure would be Keith’s perfect idea of a date.  it’s about half-way through the date that he realizes somewhere in the observing and the hanging out and the planning that he’s managed to fall in love with Keith and this date can’t possibly be considered “just bros” no matter how he tries to spin it.

Keith doesn’t mind, well, he’s overwhelmed, but that doesn’t count.  He wasn’t expecting this.  Lance didn’t seem the type to have the attention span to know him so intimately; Keith kind of feels like a dick for thinking it, but before today he wouldn’t have thought Lance _capable_ of pulling off something like this.  But what hits him more than that is the obvious _effort_  he went to.  No one has ever tried so hard to make Keith happy, to give him what he wanted and ask for nothing in return.  It makes him weak at the knees just thinking about it.

At the end of the night, they’re sitting in Lance’s car, in front of Keith’s house.  Lance kills the car engine.  “So, do you feel like you got what you paid for?”

Keith slowly shakes his head.  “No.”  Lance’s face crumples so Keith hurries to explain before he can get more upset.  “What I paid for was a donation to charity and for you to get off that stage without being embarrassed.  Tonight wasn’t about the money, it was just between us.  And it was more than you had to do.”

“Keith, I didn’t _have_ to do this.  I wanted to.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to make you happy.”

Keith leans closer, closing the distance between them.  When he speaks again, his voice is low and rough with emotion and arousal.  “I think a kiss goodnight would make me really happy.”

Lance smiles, “yeah?’

Out of words now, Keith nods.

Lance erases the last of the space between them to whisper, “i got this.” against Keith’s lips before kissing him slow and heartrendingly tender.

As Keith pushes his tongue past the seam of Lance’s lips to request they take this someplace less emotional and a little dirtier, he thinks, _yeah, he really fucking does._


End file.
